German Application No. DE 10 2007 030 441 describes a braking system for a motor vehicle having a generator, and a corresponding method for operating a braking system having a generator. To maintain an overall braking torque predefined by a driver of the motor vehicle, despite variation over time of a generator braking torque exerted by the generator, a simulator unit is to be activated in such a way that a volume of hydraulic fluid which corresponds to the difference in the generator braking torque is displaced between the braking system and at least one storage chamber of the simulator unit. In this way, a standard braking feel for the driver is to be ensurable despite the variation of the generator braking torque over time.